Abaton
Abaton is an ancient loop of unknown origin and a key loop in the history of Peculiardom, as it houses the Library of Souls. History Tales of the Peculiar The "frugal-minded" peculiars, as Myron Bentham put it, didn't want to waste any peculiar souls by taking them with them when they died. So, when peculiars died, it was said that they would journey to the library in Abaton, and replace the soul they had "checked out" when they were born, much like a library book. The Legend of the Lost Loop One man, however, found a way to enter the library without being dead. He stole the souls and wreaked havoc, but before he could get away the library's guardians killed him and put the souls back. However, it was too late and eventually peculiars got wind of the incident and the most cruel of them sought for the power of the library. Soon, a battle ensued in Abaton and the 'self-proclaimed kings' of the Library were constantly changed. As Myron Bentham and Emma Bloom tell us in Library of Souls, once it was discovered that Abaton could be broken into, all hell broke loose. Peculiars with inconceivable powers battled each other day and night for control of the library, each new "self-declared king" being killed by another before he could claim his prize. Finally, the last king fell and the one who slew him went to claim the Library. As he made his way to the hills of the ancient city of Abaton (where the Library was located in legend), and came across instead an empty valley. The loop, and all the souls inside it, had miraculously disappeared. This story was told in the earliest (later banned) editions of Tales of the Peculiar, called The Legend of the Lost Loop. Of Jack Peregrine and the Claywings Jack Peregrine a.k.a. Caul, brother of Alma and Myron, made it his lifelong mission to find Abaton, with the soul purpose of locating the Library of Peculiar Souls within. Jealous of his Ymbryne sister, he always dreamed of usurping her and all ymbrynes. His brother Myron became his partner, until Jack revealed his true nature. Jack and his many followers, the Claywings, had initially formed to stop the ymbrynes from their continuing their reigning matriarchy. To gain more and more for the cause, Jack created many motivational posters like the one shown on the right. Myron agreed with Jack's cause - which he originally believed to be equality for all peculiars - until Jack revealed his true motive to be finding and gaining control of Abaton. He and his followers became obsessed with finding the lost loop, no matter the cost. Thus, Myron soon converted when he realised his brother's true intention: to gain control of Abaton. Myron voiced out his opinion and Jack, in anger, smeared Myron as a traitor and banished him from the group. Myron was placed in a prison, where he secretly made plans for the destruction of Jack and the Claywings. He fed his brother the idea of a loop that was disguised as a blueprint for a loop that could eliminate all dangers of aging forward after spending too long in a loop. But in reality, it was the blueprint for a machine. However, this was not the case. Jack eagerly created the machine. This machine, however, was a complete hoax and would not have collapsed the loop in any way. Shortly after activating the machine, the group of ymbrynes recruited chanted a 'ritual' that led to the collapse of the loop. This lead to the Experiment of 1908 and the resultant explosion it caused wiped out half of Siberia. Bentham thought the world was finally safe, until rumors of invisible, many-tongued, peculiar-eating monsters started to spread. Hollow City In the book Hollow City, Sergei Andropov talks to Jacob Portman about Abaton. Upon witnessing Jacob performing his peculiar ability on The Rogue Hollow, Sergei realises that Jacob is one of Abaton's Librarians. He tells Jacob (along with Emma and Addison MacHenry), to find the loop and use the peculiar jars in there to create more peculiars- until they form an army. Abaton is referred to as: 'The Ancient Home', 'Navel of worlds' and 'Gurehmeh' by Sergei. Destruction of Abaton and the Library of Souls The Destruction of Abaton and the Library of Souls occured due to the second conversion of Myron Bentham. Upon being betrayed by his brother a second time, Myron, as a last resort, revealed his secred weapon; the soul of Abraham Portman in ambrosia. Myron took the drug and gained the peculiarity of being one of the library's guardians. He was thus able to see Soul Jars like Jacob. Before being able to take an equally powerful soul as did his brother Caul, Myron was intervened by a furious Jacob. In order to carry out his plans, he gave to Jacob, and subsequently to his sister, the instructions on how to collapse a loop. Following this, he was released and he then made a bid to transform into a giant peculiar, and succeeded. Caul realised too late and then diverted his attention to his brother. Both of them fought within the Library and collapsed it, with Caul described to be 'as big as 10 houses. The Library was supposedly completely annihilated when the 12 ymbrynes collapsed Abaton, through the use of Myron's recipe. Category:Loops Category:Locations